


No fucking chia seeds

by dangercupcake



Series: Superstition Fanwork [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Kink Exploration, Queer Gen, Team as Family, hockey family, superstition by superstition_hockey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangercupcake/pseuds/dangercupcake
Summary: “I’m riding with Buddy tomorrow,” McComeau says.“You could ride with Richie,” Luc says, “since you live in his house.”(Until the Whistle by superstition_hockey)





	No fucking chia seeds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superstition_hockey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstition_hockey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Until the Whistle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633378) by [Superstition_hockey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstition_hockey/pseuds/Superstition_hockey). 

> This is specifically for Kat by request!!! I hope everyone else enjoys it too.

Iain’s acai bowl is not Chants-approved -- kiwi! coconut! bananas! No fucking chia seeds at all! -- but Jacks had put an arm around Chants’ waist and murmured something into his ear, and Iain got his bowl with a minimum of fuss. Well, a minimum of fuss and Chants pushing a low-sugar protein drink bottle into his hand that he fucking magicked up from nowhere.

Iain would think he keeps that shit in his asshole except Chants is always on Jacks’ dick.

(That line gets a laugh like eighty percent of the time if Iain is around people who know he fucks dudes. He gets that. It’s only funny when you’re making fun of your own people.)

Iain’s been up and down all season, and technically he’s supposed to be staying with Richie while he’s up this time, but he takes every opportunity he can get to be at Chants’ house. With the captain. With the captain’s husband. In an environment that is, like, not the typical hockey environment at all. It reminds him a little of home -- not that Richie and his wife are terrible people or anything, but they don’t have the casual, relaxed, queer vibe that Chants and Jacks and Buddy and Yasha have. It makes Iain feel better about himself, better about the things he wants from people, and Chants is always cooking something with a lot of micro and macro nutrients, so Iain never has to worry about where his next meal is coming from or if he’s getting the right amounts of protein and shit.

When he was in Juniors, his billet mom had a whole diet plan for him that she followed rigorously, and then he ate a lot of pizza on top of it. Being responsible for his own food has been total bullshit.

Iain trails Jacks and Chants into the car. They drive for a while, listening to Jacks’s weirdass old person music from a hundred years ago (take me to _church_? Jacks and Chants don’t _go to church_, what the fuck), and then Jacks is like, “Hey, can I tie you up?” and Chants doesn’t even blink.

He’s just like, Bro, we’re in the car. And Jacks is like, No, like, I mean in bed or whatever.

And Chants is just like, yeah, sure, that sounds great, love to have your dick in my ass and your rope on me and shit. Love everything you do to me, babe. Hold me down.

They kiss at a red light.

Iain makes a dumb joke about riding home from the rink with Buddy next time, and hopes they don’t call him out on it.

As soon as they get home, he runs to his room and hits up his favorite porn site to see what kind of porn they have with rope. Because he knows a lot about gay shit, but what the fuck, he’s never looked at, like, the next level stuff.

And this is definitely next level.

By the time he’s done jerking off, his acai bowl is all warm and gross and needs to go back into the freezer, and he’s covered in his own come. He doesn’t know if he wants to tie someone up or be tied up, but he’s definitely had some kind of sexual awakening. There was a video with rope tied around some girl’s boobs, and it was… so hot. So hot. Does he want to do that to someone else, or have someone tie rope about _ his_ boobs?

He’s too young for this. Chants and Jacks are terrible fucking influences.


End file.
